


How the years change

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2nd Person, AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I swear they're just friends, M/M, Parabatai, friends - Freeform, seems like a romance at first, they're gay, yearly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendship of Alexander Lightwood and Aline Penhallow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is short. I'm going to make each chapter longer as I continue.

One year old

When you knew someone at one year old, you were forever curious about the wonders of her mind. What wonders of the universe were discovered in the color of her eyes? When you were one year old, you didn't know how to think. Yet somehow babbling between her and you repeatedly. When you were one there was so much in the world. So much more than your mothers arms and the girl in which you could confide. You knew so much more than they ever knew. My sweet little Alexander of the blue.


	2. 2 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all going to be pretty short

Two years old

When you were two, nothing really mattered. Only bubble baths and peppermint sticks. And her. She was definitely on the list. At two, you didn't know the words to describe what you were, but they were present in our minds. Under covers you would hide every night, scared by her absence. Your cries were only satisfied when she was back at your side. And she would only talk in the few words she knew as long as you were by her side.


	3. 3 years old

Three years old

When you were three, you two were already inseparable. You didn't fight like most kids your age. You didn't seem to even mind if she took your toys. You refused to throw a tantrum because what was yours was naturally hers. If she was going out, you wouldn't let her go without you. She was the sibling that you needed. You were often mistaken for twins and in a way, you were. You were one person in two bodies and two people in one body. And still, you were massively different. You were the only toddler I know who seemed almost bored by your childhood toys.


	4. 4 years old

Four years old

When you were four, you would hold her hand whenever something scary happened. Her presence was a gift that you wouldn't take advantage of in the dark. And she didn't forget about you either. She wasn't as obvious, but she showed it in the ways that mattered. She showed it one memorable moment when you got a splinter and she cried as though the pain was her own. She was aware of you more than herself, just as much as you were. Your peacefulness, as we soon realized, was because of her. And her bravery was caused by you. Each of your best qualities was caused by the other.


	5. 5 years old

Five years old

When you were five, you wrote her little notes in your sloppy handwriting that confused your d's and b's. You were convinced that she was your forever. And she was, in a way. Your souls were bound together since birth and until death. The bond that you possessed wasn't forced or faked. As if It was the most natural thing in the world for you. And it was.


End file.
